disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Notired16/Was She Ever There
Was She Ever There? Small puffs of air drifted into the cold night. They slowly floated around mixing with clouds above. She stood there, bundled in a scarf and a winter coat, both hugging her body. Those who passed her by scorned, no one could be as dreadful as her. Lies. Never would the truth come out. It didn't matter. Believing the wrong was so much easier than facing reality. She was left alone. Abandonment wasn't unusual, it was still painful. It didn't matter that she was knocked down over and over, it would hurt every time. The same story over and over. She'd fall over herself when even the smallest amount of light would show. She was desperate; reaching for the scraps was all she could do. It wasn't wrong of her, when you live life at rock bottom, every chance to move up would be worthy of jumping for. She'd grab a ledge; only find it crumbling to dust in her hands. Falling wouldn't be the only result. Mockery would come as the wind blows. Every word became a pebble, striking her face, stinging her cheek as her frozen figure became even more defenseless. It didn't matter that her father threw her out of the house at ten, or that her "friends" turned their backs at the sign of hardship. She became a shadow, hidden and unwanted. She would disappear for periods of time, only to appear again, fainter than before. She stepped into the street, moving slowly, afraid and cautious begging silently to have completed her simple journey. Instead a cruel laugh thundered through the air, directing her attention away from the road in front of her. Her dark eyes searched for the voice, ready to bear what remark thrown her way. Worse came. She never found the voice. A car screamed as it rushed down the street, crashing into her body, sending her flying as she fell to the sidewalk in a heap. She didn't move. Her heartbeat slowed every second. A crowd grew. The driver wasn't blamed. It was her careless movement. Several unfamiliar hands moved her to the grass, freeing the sidewalk of "litter." Another gust of wind blew through the air, lightly touching her damaged body. As it dusted the tips of her feet, her toes began to disappear, erased from the moving air. Time passed, her legs were gone. The wind blew, erasing her into a shadow. Hours later, someone came to the spot, ready to move the body to the dump, only to find nothing. She was gone. Right? They saw her, mocked her. That life had lived, hadn't it? Word spread and many came, ready to be the shining star that had found the trashed person. She was never found. Years passed and people continued ask the questions that they asked from that moment on. Did I know her? What had happened? Did I see her? Was she something I imagined? Then the one question never to leave their minds. Was she ever there? Has she ever lived in your life? Have you ever misjudged someone, just because you heard something or it appeared that way at surface level? Remember, every life has been here, and every one of them deserves a chance. Don't ignore injustice. Make your own decisions, uninfluenced by the things you have been exposed to. If she lives in your life remember that all she needs a chance. Someone who won't drop her. A person who chooses to pull her up into the light instead. Don't let her disappear; make her into somebody that will be known, not questioned. I'd love to know your reactions. Please reply! Category:Blog posts